


The Coven: The Spell that binds them together.

by Grimm_Monogatari



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Magic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Monogatari/pseuds/Grimm_Monogatari
Summary: The night is filled with eldritch power. Their time draws near. Their vengeance shall not die forever.





	The Coven: The Spell that binds them together.

On the outskirts from the Town of Salem, towards the dark forest where none dare to thread.  
The chanting continued ever vigorously in the dark cave. Unholy voices shrieking and howling, like a desperate prayer for salvation. Various candles were placed around the cave, casting shadowy lights that created a haunting environment. No sound was made from outside of the cave save for the devilry chanting within. 

The wild chanting came from thirteen figures, each figure wore dark colored robes that flow like smoke on the air as they move. They dance in a circle, their movements graceful and wild; but with purpose. The chanting continues, words of power from ancient tongues from ancient pasts fills the air, intentions unknown but to those in the circle. A final shriek is given and the chant stops abruptly. The thirteen figures stood up straight, their eldritch dancing now done. One of the figures walked towards the center of the circle. Their posture is that of one who commands leadership and respect. The leader of the circle stood at center and spoke, “The ritual is done,our spell is cast. Now, it is only a matter of time before we are gone.” The leader spoke. Their voice echoes deeply in the dark cave. “Know this my dear coven, we may be separated far from each other, but in our souls we know that we shall find one another. It is an honor to serve and belong in a circle such as this. Our family will not be torn apart from us no matter what!” The other twelve figures bowed their heads in respect and spoke as one. “We honor you as well Coven Leader! We shall not forget your generosity and kindness. To be there where no one wanted us and to bring us together as a family. We shall seek you and each other no matter what it takes. In this life or next!”

The heartfelt words warmed the Coven Leader’s heart. This maybe the last time the Coven Leader sees the faces of their coven, their family. As predicted, angry voices outside of the cave began to enter the cave and torch. Words of hatred and accusations filled the dark cave and with it a mob of people with the desire to destroy the witches that dwell within.   
The Coven did not fight, did not do anything as they are bound, chained and pulled away to the pyre, to the gallows or whatever these God-fearing people wished to execute them with. They know death is merely a beginning. They may suffer the agonizing death that the fires of the pyres shall bring or the slow torturous death from the hanging. Their souls may be lost on their way through the Otherworld, where dead souls dwell before making their way into their respective afterlife. Either way, the spell has been cast. The spell that will allow them to find one another through many lifetimes. No matter how many deaths or rebirths they must endure, The Coven shall be one once more. 

When they meet and meet they shall, vengeance will be theirs. It is a vengeance to that transcends even after death itself.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot on the coven witches of Town of Salem and their undying desire for vengeance against the Townies.
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments sections.


End file.
